figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Elwyen Sirene Wu-Nympha
Elwyen Sirene Wu-Nympha is a playable character in MARDEK. She is a young girl from Canonia who lost her parents to the Lake Hag. Background A young girl who lost her parents to a curse cast by the Lake Hag of Lake Qur. She likes to sing. After Mardek defeated the Lake Hag, Elwyen fell for him, and the two have remained good friends since then. Mardek visits Elwyen frequently between his missions, but she tires of village life and longs to travel with him in order to partake in the exciting adventures that fill his life rather than just hearing about them in his stories. Though she is not an actual siren by blood, she likes the sound of the word and calls herself a 'Siren'. She uses harp music to significantly affect the playing field in battles. Involvement Elwyen is found crying beside a lake by Mardek, Deugan, and Emela on their way to Canonia. She convinces them to slay the Lake Hag, who had been turning villagers, such as her parents, into statues. She wanted to join Mardek's party, but Deugan didn't agree. Elwyen was then looked after by Gloria's parents Husbert and Wifetta. Mardek goes to meet Elwyen at Lake Qur after his adventures in the Sun Temple, and she insists on joining him on his journeys. She is still obviously in love with him, although Mardek is completely ignorant of the fact. She is a Siren, fighting with a harp. At the end of Chapter 3, she invites Mardek to see Akhmed Wobblescimitare's play at Aeropolis focusing upon the events of Chapter 2 to help him recover. However, during the play, a zombie is summoned by Bernard, who had auditioned unsuccessfully for a role in the play. Along with Aalia and Bartholio from the World's Saviours (who were acting in the play as the roles of Madrak and Elma), Mardek and Elwyen defeat the zombie, although the play is cancelled as a result. As Mardek and Elwyen leave, Elwyen asks Mardek whether he'd like to go out with her in the future, but Rohoph, posing as Mardek, rebukes her angrily, and she runs off crying. Mardek then confronts Rohoph, but is silenced by him. Battle A full list of Elwyen's skills in battle can be found here. Elwyen uses her harp and musical skills to bolster the group's morale or lower the enemies'. She can increase the potency and power of spells and damage, as well as reducing the damage inflicted. All of Elwyen's spells are in effect as long as she keeps playing. She does not require MP; as such, she can use her spells freely. The higher her level and SPR, the more powerful the effect of her spells. Her spells can be mastered faster by selecting them each time her turn comes up instead of waiting passively. Elwyen is not affected by Curse; instead, once she uses her skills, the Curse status automatically removes by itself. She also has high resistance against Silence and other status effects that affect her casting abilities. She is also one of the only two party members to have a 50% chance of evading attacks, so she is less likely to be damaged by physical attacks, making her survivability quite high despite her low amount of HP. However, she can still be damaged significantly by magical attacks, especially against elements she's weak to, so equipping a lot of elemental resistance on her and the Spell Resist: 30% (learned from the Dark Robe) is recommended. Vital stats Chapter 3 *STR: 8 *VIT: 13 *SPR: 15 *AGL: 19 Resistance A list of resistance-providing equipment can be found here. Gallery ElwyenChildSprite.gif|Chapter 2 sprite ElwyenSprite.gif|Chapter 3 sprite Trivia *Elwyen's middle name, Sirene, not only refers to Sirens (the class and the creature), but may also refer to the French name of mermaids. Her last name, Nympha, also refers to a mythical female creature, the Nymph, which is a young goddess in the form of a beautiful girl guarding her tree, mountain or river, or nymphomania, which refers to much of Elwyen's dialogue. *She has been confirmed to be Sanguine/Choleric by Pseudolonewolf. *Elwyen constantly makes sexual references in her Party Dialogue, and very strongly implies she wants Mardek to *feel her up* as it were, and vice versa. *The difference between Elwyen's Chapter 2 sprite and her Chapter 3 sprite resemble the differences between the two sprites of Rydia. Category:MARDEK Characters